


Divergence (A Divergent Au)

by riottgirl133



Category: Black Veil Brides, Divergent - All Media Types, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, New Years Day (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Dauntless Faction Initiation, Divergent AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Training, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottgirl133/pseuds/riottgirl133
Summary: Gerard Way thought his life could not be more mundane, until on the day of his faction aptitude test where he discovers he is actually Divergent. Now realizing the truth behind his personality, Gerard must uncover the mystery behind his parents death, along with staying alive in Dauntless.





	Divergence (A Divergent Au)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwifteForeverAndAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/gifts).



Gerard wasn't exactly sure when the wars started or ended, all he knew was that it was a long time. He sat as still as possible while his older brother Mikey cut his hair, something that only happened every so often.

"Nervous?" Mikey asked him, brushing a comb through Gerard's hair. Gerard swallowed slightly and shook his head. "Nope...were you? For your test?"

"Nuh uh" Mikey sassed, "I was terrifed" Gerard laughed slightly, wiping his hands on his grey pants.   
He then looked up slightly to see his reflection, frowning, before quickly looking down. Things had been...different for the past ten years for the brothers.

Mikey was just 15 years old when their parents died. Exactly one month before the oh-so-important apitute test.   
Mikey had been left in charge of the younger Way and was just about to put the then 5 year old Gerard to bed when the news reached him. 

Gerard had been too young to understand what was happening, but he got that it was bad when he saw Mikey rage and destroy their living room  
Mikey had not been allowed to mourn for long as that was considered selfish in the faction, much to his anger. Despite this, Mikey had still chosen Abnegation as his faction though there were rumors he had gotten Erudite as his result. 

"You? Terrifed? Never" Gerard said. Mikey smiled warmly and ruffled his brothers hair.   
\---------  
Gerard was terrifed, as he walked to school. Would he be selfless, honest, intelligent, kind, or brave?


End file.
